Brother of Mine
by Lennyjess
Summary: Set during the Destruction of Konoha Arc. Sakura manages to survive the attack on Konoha, but what if she recognized Pein? What if she knew him in a more familiar way? Rated T for language. In the process of rewritting.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING.**_

_**this is just the prologue.**_

_**Its gonna be REALLY short.**_

Sakura stared in horror at what _used_ to be Konoha.

Her _used-to-be _home.

It was now a pile of rubble. entire buildings completely obliteratred in a single second, _in a single jutsu._

Moaning, she slowly rised to her feet, bruised and battered as she was.

Scanning the wreckage, her eyes landed on the figure in the middle of the destruction.

She blinked.

And blinked again.

And again. Third time's a charm, right?

There was noway what she was seeing was actually real.

She _had _to be seeing things.

_But...But he-he's dead! ...WHAT THE HELL?_

In the middle of that crater, stood someone.

A someone Sakura hadn't seen since she was _three._

_**Sakura...that's **_**him.**_** Isn't it...**_

_Nii-san..._

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! Here we are again!<strong>

**I cringe at the absolute shittery this story was before I fixed it.**

**My sincerest apologies.**

**I didn't really change this up much, just the wording and added a few sentences.**

**ALRIGHT on to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ITS FINALLY HERE. **_

_**gomen for the wait. i blame writers block. but comming home to 20+ emails concerning my stories REALLY motivated me. THANK YOU! :3**_

_**CHAPPTER TWO! **_

_**I dont own Mr. Sexy-Pein or Sakura or anyone else.**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**LINE**_

Pein stood admist the crater of what _used _to be Konoha. The village he loathed so much.

he could feel numerous chakra around him, mostly low. But there was one that seemed _so _familiar, like he'd felt it his whole life. He pushed this sensation to the back of his head, he needed to focus now.

"_STOP IT!" _

That voice... it brought back so many feelings. Love, comfort, caring, a sense of protection...the list went on.

There was a large cloud of smoke and Pein was riped from his thoughts. In it stood the Kyuubi boy, Sage Mode.

"This ends here." The boy growled. Pein scoffed.

_As if._

"Naruto!" A girl yelled. The boy turned and his eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan? What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled. A girl ran up in a discarded cloak, as if to hid her face.

"Naruto-_kun,_" Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Let me talk to him. I know him from a long time ago. Please. _Let me talk to him."_ The girl begged.

_'This girl knows me? How? I do not accociate myself with Konoha scum.' _Pein thought.

"..._Fine. _But he will not harm you or the village." Naruto looked pointedly at Pein, who rolled his eyes.

"_Trust me. _He wouldn't _dare _hurt me." The girl said, smugly. Pein glared at her. Who was she to decide that? Pein was in control here, damnit.

Naruto nodded at walked of to the side.

the girl smirked and turned to Pein.

"Tell me, what possesed you to decide attacking _my _village was a good idea?" She giggled. Pein glared at her.

"What makes you think you have any importance? I am God. " Pein questioned.

"Still going on about that? You really haven't 't you atleast recognize my chakra? You were, after all, the one who trained my to harness it." The girl said, almost sadly.

Pein stiffened. "I never taught any Konoha scum. You must be delusional."

The girl smiled sadly, although Pein could not see it. "I...I guess you really _have _forgotten me. Granted, Its been 13 years, But I thought... Nevermind. It doesn't-"

"Remove your hood, _girl_."Pein inturrupted, Rinnegan**(sp?)** narrowed.

"H-Hai." And the girl lowered her hood so it showed pink hair and vivid green eyes. She smiled sadly at him, eyes glazed with tears that she bravely fought. Pein's eyes widened greatly and he began to walk slowly towards her. Off to the side, Naruto tensed.

He reached the girl and moved his hands to wipe away her tears.

"A-Aniki**(sp?)...**"

"Hush." He shushed her. And then, The great, almighty Pein, God of Ame, pulled his imouto into a hug.

**So...much...dialouge. D:**

**:D on to PR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back! :D**

**Troublesome relationship problems are troublesome.**

**Especially when the fucker wants you to change who you are.**

**Bitch, I ain't changing for nobody. **

**Bitch.**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter...What is it? (This shows how long it's been since I've updated XD)**

**I think its the 3rd one...**

**Bah.**

**IDON**

**~PC~**

**The Next Day**

Sakura sighed. She was sitting in a holding cell, no visitors. Yesterday, after her brother left, she was taken in for questioning. Like she was a criminal, instead of a loyal shinobi. She even got the honor of being questioned by Ibiki. _That _was fun.

_"Sakura Haruno, that is your name, correct?" Ibiki sneered._

_"That is the name I was given upon my arrival to Konoha." Sha replied, blankly. _

_"Oh? And your name before then?" Ibiki leaned in as an attempt to intimadate her._

_"Sakura Amekuro*, sir." Sakura tried not to break her unfeeling facade by snorting. His 'Intimatation' tecniques weren't going to work on her._

_"Amekuro, huh? Intresting name. Were you ever planning on sharing that bit of information with us?" He leaned back in his chair, clearly seeing his tactic wasn't working._

_"I saw no immediate need to tell this. And, if I may, what does my name have to with anything? It's really not that important. Let's get this over with, ne? I have friends to see, places to be." Sakura said, Impatiently._

_"What friends? I know of no shinobi that would be friends with a _traitor _such as yourself. Not even the Uchiha betrayed us as much as you did. Tell me, how much about us have you told the Akatsuki?"_

_Sakura barely kept herself from flinching. She could feel her Inner acting up, her anger was rising._

'How...How _dare they?'_

_"Oh dear, have I hit a nerve?" How she wanted to punch him right then and there._

_"I have told him _nothing. _I thought him dead till yesterday! Just because mt brother is leader of Akatsuki doesn't nesassarily mean I am in league with him! I have been a loyal shinobi of this village since I was six! You have _no _right to be accusing me of this!" She seethed, almost at her breaking point._

_"Getting defensive, are we? Y'know, the look on Naruto's face when you hugged that man... I think you brike him. He's not likely to forgive you for this, no one is. There's no reason to lie anymore. Even if you were innocent, and it was proven, there is no going back to your old life. So, Sakura, give me the truth and I'll give you a one-way ticket out of here." He was baiting her, she knew it, but she also knew he was right. So, she took the bait, but not without a plan of her own. _

_"Yar, yar, I was hoping it wouldn't caome to this, but alright. Ibiki, you want to know what I told them?" He nodded eagerly. "I told them _everything. _from each shinobi's weaknesses, to every safehouse in Konoha. I even told them about the tunnels underneath. Anything I know, they know." Ibiki paled. This was bad._

And that landed her in here. Awaiting her exacution, or so they thought.

_*** I belive it means black rain. so basically her name literally means Black rain Sakura or Black rain of Sakura.**_

_**Sounds pretty cool, ne?**_

_**I shall never be rid of short chapters, will I?**_

_**Anyways, I HAVE NEW ADDICTION.**_

_**Its that anime, Fairy Tail.**_

_**NaLu FTW!**_

_**lol.**_

_**So, yes. I'm going to the mall tomorrow, or rather, today. **_

_**Its 4 am.**_

_**This is what FT does to me.**_

_**Lordy. **_

_**Think I'll take a nap tomorrow..err...today, after I shop.**_

_**Pr is at a wall. I know what I want to do with it, I'm just having difficulties getting there.**_

_**This is a flashback chapter .**_

_**I hate those.**_

_**Bah.**_

_**Later, loves**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ZOMG I'm so sorry guys! I've been incredibly busy this summer. I was visiting family and then just recently in the hospital cause of some genetic hole in my heart.**_

_**Joy. I'm fine, by the way.**_

_**Anyway, I'm going to try to make this extra-long cause ya'll are awesome!**_

_**Happy, Bloody-Immortal? ;D**_

**IDON.**

Sakura, once again, strained against her chakra suppressors. She knew it was futile, of course, but she was slightly panicking. Frowning when nothing changed, she retreated to the recesses of her mind, where Inner awaited her.

**Ready?**

_As I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with. I want to surprise Aniki._

**Hai, Bossy-Pants.**

_You are _so _lucky you're me._

**Yeah, yeah. Love you too.**

Sakura smirked as she retreated back to reality. She could already feel Inner slowly but steadily building up their chakra.

It was time.*

The ANBU that were guarding her room went still. For a second they thought they felt a building up of chakra, but it couldn't be Sakura-san, right? She was totally drained. They made sure of that!

"It must of been one of the patroling ninja."

Nod.

They never saw it comming.

Ha, some ninja they were.

Sakura smirked down at the two ANBU that were out cold. Not even a fight out of them. They might as well been _genin. _

She froze as she felt approaching footsteps. Did she trip some sort of silent alarm? Well, no sense in staying put. She needed to leave _now_. Atleast escape to the outside, where there were more places to hide. She punched out a window and quickly disappeared. She wondered where she would go and decided on her apartment. The most obvious places were always best, they would think she was to smart to go there. Even so, she would need to hurry.

She reached her place and slipped in throught the back window. Jumping to her closet, her rummaged for her bag and begain to stuff various items inside. Kunai, more kunai, shuriken, sealing scrolls, her med-kit, and her tanto all went in their respective pockets. Food, and soldier pills went in next, along with her canteen. She had everything and zipped it up. Standing, she allowed herself one more look around. Her eyes fell on the original Team 7 picture. She gingerly removed it from it protective frame and slipped in in her pocket. Slipping on her cloak and pulling down the hood, she left the apartment.

It was time to go.

The stables was a short walk away. It was the hub of the merchants and it didn't take much to relieve a merchant from his wares and wagon. Course, it required her to knock said merchant out, but what he won't remember won't hurt him. She henged her apparence to that of the man's and neatly tucked away his paperwork and passport. She payed for a horse and went on her way.

The guards thought nothing of her as she passed the gates and she inwardly chuckled at them. So oblivious. She was almost ashamed. But then again, _who cares?_

She surely didn't. Not after that stunt they pulled.

Smirking, she snapped the reins and sent the horse in a gallop.

She had been riding for a few days, only stopping to rest the horse, nibbling all the while on the food she brought. She was almost to the border to Ame and she could almost _smell _the rain. She reveled in the fact she was almost home. Her _real _home. Not some shitty substitute.

She pulled her hood down further to block the sun and checked her henge. It was tiring, keeping it up, and she had let it fade a bit on her way, but tightened it now, more than ever. The ANBU here were sure to be keeping an eye out for her. She chuckled. They would be expecting a girl with pink hair, not a balding merchant.

She slowed to a trot and stopped at the border town. She was right; ANBU were _everywhere. _Obviously on the look out. She stopped at the gates as the guards looked over 'her' paperwork.

"How long are you planning to stay?" The guard questioned, handing back her documents.

"Long enough to relieve myself of some wares and stock up." She said in the grating voice of the man she was impersonating. The guard nodded and she passed by with no problem. She stopped at the local grocer ans purchased several packets of food. When she exited the shop she froze. Looking over 'her' wares, was none other than _Ino Yamanaka._

Pulling herself together, she walked back to 'here' cart and coughed. Ino turned around and looked like a child who's hand had been caught in the cookie jar. Course she wasn't surprised really, The cart _did _hold various shiny things.

"See anything you like, Miss?" She said in the man's voice. Ino smiled and apologized.

"Yes, I do, actually. How much for this necklace?"

Sakura took the necklace from her and examined it. It was a simple chain with a purple jewel pendant.

Feeling generous, she spoke, "2000 ryo."

Ino squealed and handed over the required money. Before she went on her way, though, something caught her eye. It was a single petrified cherry blossom. The sight brought tears to Ino's eyes and she picked it up.

"H-How much for this?"

The question caught Sakura off guard and she looked at Ino with sadness swimming in her old, grey eyes.

"For you, free of charge." Ino looked surprised but her face melted into a gentle smile.

"T-Thank you, Ojii-san." With that, Ino walked off with the flower clutched to her chest.

Sakura had just left the border town and her mind was occupied with Ino.

_Why did she look so sad?_

**Oh, I don't know, it couldn't possibly be the fact that she was betrayed by her best friend whose death is an order from the Hokage, who was a mother figure to said friend. No, it couldn't be that at all.**

_Gee, thanks, Inner._

**Sorry. But, listen babe, Don't you DARE start having regrets. They turned on us! It's not our fault we left, it's their's ! And they need to learn to live with the consquences. As do we.**

_Yeah._

The gates of Ame loomed above her as she let the henge drop.

She was _finally _home.

_**Whoo!**_

_**If that wasn't longer than usual, I don't know what is. I think that was twice the normal length.**_

_*** The single most EPIC line of all time. Seriously.**_

_**iHeartRadio anyone? I was listening to it the entire time. **_

_**I'm in the zone right now. Guess I'll work on the next chapter. Expect an double update.**_

_**Good day, my delectable slutmuffins!**_

_**-Potato**_


End file.
